In recent years, an information processing apparatus with a touch panel has been widely used. Examples of such an information processing apparatus include a smartphone and a tablet terminal.
In this type of information processing apparatus, a range of an object displayed on a screen is selected through a touch operation. For example, in the information processing apparatus, a text is displayed on the screen as the object. To select a range of the text, a start position and an end position for range selection are selected through the touch operation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-251241
Meanwhile, in the information processing apparatus, a size of the displayed object is optimized so that a user can view the object easily. For example, the information processing apparatus displays the text with a character size suitable for viewing by a user.
However, in the information processing apparatus, even if a user attempts to select the range of the displayed object through a touch operation, the apparatus may recognize a position different from that intended by the user, and thus, the user has sometimes difficulty in selecting the range.